Linstead
by Pearl730
Summary: Erin and Jay


Jay left the bar deep in thought, where was Erin, why wasn't she answering his calls. Hank told her she was leaving, moving to New York, taking a job with the FBI and Jay just wanted to know where there relationship stood. He decided he will walk the hour walk to Erin's apartment after he arrived he hesitated for a moment before walking up the three flights of stairs and knocked on the door to apartment 310.

Erin had just gotten out of the shower when she heard banging on the door. dressed in only a bra and panties Erin walked over to the door and peeped through the whole. Seeing Jay on the other side of the door she contemplated whether to open looking like this or not. Fuck him she thought as she opened the door.

Jay's mouth flew open at the beautiful sight of Erin standing before him in her white lace underwear. This was the set he loved the most and seeing her like this only made him more angry for leaving as he wanted to fuck her right now but for obvious reasons that was not going to happen.

Erin: Jay, I'm surprised to see you here. I never thought you'd come back here after you walked out on me in the middle of the night last month.

Jay: I'm so sorry about that Erin, Um can we talk?

Erin: Sure come in.

As Jay walked past her he felt his cock grow hard and before he knew what he was doing he turned around and smashed his lips onto Erin's. At first she was hesitant but who was she kidding, she missed him oh god how she needed him inside her more than she had ever needed him before and quickly she began returning the kiss. She reached up and pulled him as close to her body as possible. Erin's breath got caught in her throat as she felt his tongue brush her lower lip. Jay puled Erin in closer to him pressing her extremely sensitive breasts into his strong chest. Slowly Jay reached behind her and unclipped her bra exposing her nipples. Bending down Jay took one nipple into his mouth as he sucked and pulled on the brown bud taking his time as he once again completed the step with her other breast.

All of a sudden Jay realized what he had just done and began to pull away when Erin cupped his face in her arms

Erin: Jay I need you. Now! Please!

Jay: Baby are you sure, I mean after everything that happened I wouldn't want you to feel like...

Erin cuts him off

Erin: Shh honey... don't say it. Jay please this is too much just fuck me now please oh god please just fuck fuck fuck me!

Looking down at his strained cock Jay needed no more convincing as he picked Erin up and walked into the bedroom tossing her onto the bed watching intently as her breasts bounced wildly around at the extreme force of her fall.

Standing at the bottom of her bed Jay picked up her foot and softly kissed her arch while he used his hands to massage her foot. Erin closed her eyes and concentrated as Jay slowly kissed a trail up her calf towards her thigh causing Erin to spread her feet wider apart as Jay moved closer and closer towards her core. Jay completely ignored Erin's need for him to be inside her as he repeated his actions with her other leg.

After what felt like an eternity Jay finally gently pressed his finger against her soaking wet folds eliciting a loud wanting man out of Erin as she began breathing heavier as she felt his fingers at the very entrance of her pussy. Before Erin could register what was happening she sensed Jay's face between her silky smoother legs. Taking in the sweet smell of her pussy Jay roughly slid his tongue into her extremely wet folds going straight into the depths of her pussy causing Erin's hips to thrust towards him in sheer ecstasy. This only encouraged Jay as he continued sucking on her rock solid clit while fingering her soaking wet pussy.

Jay brought his face up towards Erin's and lowered his mouth towards her capturing her lips in a hungry wet kiss. Jay tasted so damn good and Erin was hoping he would finally...

Oh god Jay Erin moans as she felt him thrust two of his fingers deep into her tight wet entrance. It took her a minute to realize it wasn't his cock like she had hoped for but for right now she couldn't do anything more than try to breathes as he slowly and expertly pumped his index and middle fingers into her tight slick walls while he took his thumb and stroked her clit. At Jays insistent ministrations on her cunt and clit continued her inner walls began to tighten sending her over the edge as the height of her orgasm hotly flooded through her.

Erin flips him over so now she is straddling him and bending over him she starts licking his lips which Jay soon parts and Erin's tongue plunges deep down his throat. Jay smiles at the amazing view he has of Erin's chest and just to tease him even more Erin shoves her chest into his face while jiggling her breasts. Erin goes back to kissing him loving his taste in her mouth. she takes both of her hands and holds his head while once again his hands are teasing her inner thighs. Erin sucks on Jay's tongue but pulls out to kiss him normally and Jay tries to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

Erin begins licking his abs leaving a trail of sweet wet kisses down his hard chest ending the trail as she reaches the tip of his throbbing penis. slowly Erin makes her way back up to his chest and stops as she reaches his nipples. slowly she begins sucking his nipples making him moan in pleasure causing Jay to roll over so once again he is on top.

Jay felt Erin's nipples rub against his chest and he felt them getting harder and harder making him lick his lips in anticipation. After what feels like an eternity Erin feels his wet tongue move around her chest as he sucks on her nipples. Erin felt his talented mouth close in on her extremely tight right nipple. She felt Jay's tongue flicking around her painfully hardened nipple while he began to roll her left nipple around between his fingers. Slowly Jay moved on to her left breast giving it the same undivided attention, his teeth scrapping against her nipple as he tugged gently on the nub.

Jay once again made his way down to her pussy and started rubbing her clit between his fingers. Jay slowly slipped on of his fingers over her center causing Erin to squeal in pleasure. He pressed down slightly pinching her center between his two fingers.

Ever so gently two of Jay's fingers entered her excruciatingly tight channel gently probing for her special spot. jay slowly moves his attention upward seeking out her straining aching clit. Flattening his tongue out over her engorged nub he begins sucking as her back begins to arch off the bed as she feels her second orgasm for the night beginning to build.

Jay's fingers begin stroking harder and faster coaxing her g-spot to release while his tongue demanded the same of her clit. Erin's walls clamped down on his fingers and then her walls began to twitch and pulsate causing her to get wetter and wetter and just as she reached her climax white hot pleasure exploded in her pussy. Jay continued licking her lapping up all of Erin's juices as he once again withdrew his fingers from her snug channel.

Erin quickly grabbed his balls and slowly rubbed them in her hand causing him to moan which only egged her on as she began pumpin her hand up and down his length.

Erin smiled watching as Jay became visibly more aroused. He leaned in for a kiss deepening it as he pulled her up into a sitting position. Erin had a beautiful view of Jay's gorgeously long straining erection as he sat between her sprawled out legs leaving her wide oped to his throbbing cock. Once again her sex clenched longing desperately at the need to feel his penis inside her. And Jay finally knew that he could no longer deprive her of this pleasure.

Erin gasped as she felt the head of his cock brush up against her extremely sensitive pussy. Jay's hands tightened around her ass thrusting his pelvis forward to bring her cunt into contact with his cock. Erin screamed in pleasure as she felt his vast manhood slam into her swollen entrance. Jay continued to thrust while rocking his hips steadily stroking his engorged cock in Erin's hot wet walls. She was so tight her soft folds clung to his shaft as he pumped in and out of her. Finally he felt the telltale tightening on his balls and he knew there was no way he could hold back any longer as his thrusts became stronger and more erratic as he tried help her to catch up to him. Erin knew he super close so she tightened her thighs around him so that his shaft was rubbing against her clit.

Erin's eyes were tightly squeezed shut as she relished in the hard heat of Jay's cock stroking fast and hard in and out of her core.

jay's cock twitched violently and Erin felt him explode inside her his semen bursting out of his tip into her and once again her walls clamped down around him causing Jay to scream at the unusually tight grip around his cock.

As much as Erin was not looking forward to this night ending she knew that eventually their love making would have to come to an end so she didn't argue as Jay slowly puled his cock out of her as he rolled over onto the bed next to her.

Jay and Erin layed like that enjoying each others company for an hour before Jay spoke.

Jay: So you're leaving tommorow.

Erin: You know about that

Jay: Hank told me.

Erin: Yeah I'm leaving tomorrow.

Erin began to cry and Jay moved closer to her taking her in his arms as he tried calming her down.

Erin: So that was intense.

Jay: It sure was.

Erin: What was that Jay?

Jay: Sex between two people who love each other more than anything in the world.

Erin: I know that but I'm leaving Jay moving to a different city

Jay: And I will be here waiting for you when you come back.

Erin: You would do that for me?

Jay: Of course I would. I love you, you know that.

Erin: I love you too Jay.

Jay: Baby, are you up for a round two, one last time before you leave?

Erin: You bet I am - sex with Jay Halstead who can say no to that?


End file.
